clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Emergenz digitaler Öffentlichkeiten - Die Sozialen Medien im Web 2.0
Intro Münker, Stefan (2009): Emergenz digitaler Öffentlichkeiten - Die Sozialen Medien im Web 2.0; Edition Unseld 26, Suhrkamp Verlag: Frankfurt am Main Background: studierte Philosophie, Germanistik und Kunstgeschichte in Hamburg, Köln und Berlin, seit 2008 Privatdozent am Institut für Medienwissenschaften in Basel und Mitarbeiter. Arbeitete als Publizist bei der Online-Zeitschrift Telepolis und als Redakteur der ZDF-Talkshow Nachtstudio. Zur Zeit in der Zentralredaktion Kultur und Wissenschaft des ZDF tätig (vgl. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stefan_M%C3%BCnker, Zugriff 9.11.09). '''In Kürze: '''Münker beschäftigt sich aus medienphilosophischer Perspektive mit Web 2.0/Sozialen Medien und der Emergenz digitaler Öffentlichkeiten und geht in der Publikation der Frage nach inwieweit „Web 2.0 der mediale Baustein einer neuen Form gesellschaftlicher Öffentlichkeit oder doch nur ein phantastischen Geschäftsmodell“darstellt. Dies verspricht zu mindestens der Buchrücken, die Betitelung „Emergenz“ verspricht mehr als das Buch leistet/leisten kann, so ist die Auseinandersetzung stark in bestimmten medienwissenschaftlichen Diskursen verortet. Am Anfang weißt er darauf hin, dass es ihm mehr um Ideen und Überzeugungen geht als eine empirische Auseinandersetzung. So diskutiert er viele verschiedene Meinungen+Ideen rund um das Thema und stellt sie in einen Argumentationszusammenhang, gleichzeitig argumentiert aber oftmals etwas oberflächlich mit quantitativen oder qualitativ-empirischen Datenmaterialien. Auch wenn er sich von den frühen ´netzutopistischen´ Vorstellungen abgrenzt, ist seine Grundhaltung generell positiver Art gegenüber den Entwicklungsprozessen des Web 2.0 (im Gegensatz zu Lovink+Rossiter:10 Web 2.0 Theses). So werde durch das Web 2.0 eine „massenhaft verbreitete Nutzung gemeinschaftlich geteilter, interaktiver Medien zum historisch ersten Mal Wirklichkeit“ (Münker 2009: 132). Dieses führe auch die „digitale Medienrevolution … zu ihrem gegenwärtigen Höhepunkt“ (Münker 2009: 132). Zudem würden trotz Überschneidungspunkte – das Soziale Medien oftmals demokratischer sein als klassische Massenmedien (vgl. Münker 2009: 132). Er benennt zwar kritische Trends wie die der Kommerzialisierung oder reist Fragen des Digital Devides an, seine Grundhaltung wird dadurch jedoch nicht getrübt. Interessant ist, dass städtischer öffentlicher Raum kaum Erwähnung findet und Öffentlichkeit als ein grundlegend mediales Ereignis auftaucht. Dieses befindet sich nach Münker in einem strukturellen Übergang von analog zu digital, welches die Durchlässigkeit von Grenzen/gesellschaftlichen Sphären befördere sowie zur Entstehung neuer kultureller Praktiken beitrage (vgl. Münkler 2009: 12).Parallelen zu aktuelle planerischen Diskursen durch soziale (Alltags-) Praxen finden sich in seiner grundlegenden Charakterisierung Sozialer Medien. So entstünden die meisten erst durch ihre interaktive, gemeinsame Nutzung (vgl. Münker 2009: 10, 71). Web 2.o, Massenmedien und neue Öffentlichkeiten Medien = immer Mittler und Mittel, = immer sozial und daher auch verbindender Art; = Integrations-, aber auch Differenzierungsmedien (bezogen auf z.B. soziale Gruppen), Erzeugen und Spalten Öffentlichkeiten. Hierbei bezieht er sich auch auf Massenmedien wie Radio, TV und Zeitung. Trotz dessen gibt es den feststehenden Begriff 'Social Media' (grosses S) als terminus technicus womit bestimmte mediale Umgebungen im Internet gemeint sind . Dieser beschreibt auch den gemeinsamen Gebrauch von Web 2.o, welcher im Gegensatz zu klassischen Massenmedien durch direkte Interkation bestimmt sind. Eine weitere Grundannahme ist, dass es ohne Medien keine Öffentlichkeiten gäbe (vgl. Münker 2009: 10, 29). Web 2.o/Social Media würde weder Web 1.0 noch Massenmedien (off- und online) ersetzen, aber zu einer Ausdifferenzierung der digitalen Netzwelt führen (vgl. Münker 2009: 80) Die Diskussion des Phänomens Web 2.0 setzt er in einen Zusammenhang mit → der Förderung der Durchlässigkeit von Grenzen/gesellschaftlichen Sphären sowie der Entstehung neuer kultureller Praktiken (vgl. Münker 2009: u.a. 12, 112, 129f) Er stellt mehrmals heraus, dass die meisten Web.2.o Medien erst durch den gemeinsamen Gebrauch existieren und daher eine Basis und der Beginn für besondere Öffentlichkeiten darstellen würden. Mit Web 2.o würden somit "zum historisch ersten Mal eine massenhafte Nutzung gemeinschaftlich geteilter, interaktiver Medien nicht nur möglich sondern auch wirklich" (Münker 2009: 10-11) werden und damit seien auch die von Anbeginn beschworenen interaktive Potentiale und Partizipation im Internets sind nicht nur möglich, sondern auch wirklich.(vgl. Münker 2009: 11-12). Das die Zukunft zunehmend digital und vernetzt sei sowie eine Bereicherung unseres Handlungs- und Ausdrucksvermögens darstelle sieht er als Fakt an. Die Entwicklungslinien seien jedoch offen und auch kapitalistische Erwerbsinteressen und Konsumhaltung (weniger Bildung und Kultur) der Nutzer würden die Transformationen mit prägen und eine gewichtige Rolle in in dem Vorantreiben des Web 2.0 spielen (vgl. Münker 2009: 13-14). Web 2.0 = erinnere an aufklärerische Ideale von Öffentlichkeit (Link zu Habermas), aber das stelle nur ein Ideal dar! Es seien immer konkurrierende Machtinteressen im Spiel die zu Ausschlussmechanismen führten (Link zu Foucault). Trotzdem seien sie a.) Jedem Nutzer frei zugänglich und b.) Wahrung und Achtung von gleichberechtigter Teilhabe stelle einen zentrales Prinzipie von Web 3.0 Anwendungen (vgl. Münker 2009: 74-75). Mit Web 2.o = Durchbrechung Monopolstellung klassischer Massenmedien; Öffentlichkeiten bilden sich aus kollaborativen (Inter-)Aktionen ihrer Mitglieder und seien demokratischer als rein massenmedial geprägte Öffentlichkeiten. Gleichzeitig sei die Trennung obsolet, weil personelle, institutionelle etc. Überschneidungen mittlerweile Gang und gebe seien. Trotzdem sei eine Trennung teilweise sinnvoll, da traditionelle Massenmedien institutionelle Aufgaben hätten, Web 2.0 hingegen kein apriorischer Zweck verfolge und die Bedeutung in dem Gebrauch die ihre NutzerInnen ihnen gewähren gewähre (gleiche Plattformen können aus unterschiedlichen Motiven zu anderen Zwecken genutzt werden); zudem hätten klassische Medien eine Vermittlungsaufgabe zwischen Bürgern und Staat, das Web 2.0 hingegen würde von Bürgern ausgehen (vgl. Münker 2009: 32-33, 129-131) (Was ist mit Unternehmen, Politiker etc die sich im Netz auch via Web 2.0 Anwendungen praesentieren, interagieren???) Weiterer Unterschied: Das klasische TV sendet, egal ob wir zuschauen oder nicht; Youtube sendet nur, wenn wir klicken und nur das, was Nutzer hochladen (zu vereinfachte Sichtweise, z.B. Zuschauerquoten und co?) (kulturelle) Öffentlichkeiten Web 2.0 Schlagworte : interessensgeleitet, zufallsgesteuert, interaktiv, jenseits des Marktes ohne zentrale Steuerung wie in der klassischen Kulturindustrie ,(vgl. Münker 2009: 88). Bedrohliche Entwicklungen für Musiker, Musikbranche = illegales Filesharing, gleichzeitig mehr Nachfrage nach Nischenprodukten (vgl. Münker 2009: 88-90). (Diskussion bestückt mit Verweisen auf Kritiker demokratischer Transformationsmöglichkeiten von Massenmedien wie Baudrillard und Optimisten wie Enzensberger und Brecht, vgl. Münker 2009: u.a. 10ff: sowie HAbermas idealistische Kritierien von Öffentlichkeit (aus: Strukturwandel der Öffentlichkeit): "Der Zugang ist prinzipiell offen, ihre Mitgleider sind einander vollkommen ebenbürdig, die Themenwahl ist gänzlich offen und der Kreis potentieller teilnehmer unabgeschlossen" (Münker 2009: 36-37). technische und operative Parameter Das Internet wurde "dank Tim Berners-Lee Programmierung von HTML grafisch ... und als WWW populär" (Münker 2009: 11). Auch für das Web 2.o stellten Softwareentwicklungen, Technologien die es beschreibbar machten einem gewichtigen Faktor dar, der zu einer "radikalen Neuerfindung" des Internets geführt hätte (vgl. Münker 2009: 15-17). So konnten zwar zuvor Informationen zeit- und raumübergreifend rezipiert+vernetzt werden - was eine große Neuerung darstellte - jedoch blieb es vorwiegend ein unidirektionales Medium "der Verlautbarung und Veröffentlichung von Informationen, die von Anbietern an Interessenten weitergegeben wurden" (Münker 2009: 16, 17). "Durch die Dynamisierung von Webseiten (Stichwort: AJAX) und die Implementierung offener Schnittstellen (API)" wurde es jedoch nach Münker Ansicht zu einem "Medium der spontanen Interaktion mit vernetzten Informationen" (Münker 2009: 16) und brachte einen Wachstumsschub fuer das Internet allgemein hervor (vgl. Münker 2009: 19). Es wurde von der Angebotsoberfläche zur Anwenderoberfläche (vgl. Münker 2009: 19). Jedoch könnten auf Softwarebasis dafür nicht einzelne Techniken und Programme verantwortlich gemacht werden, sondern die Struktur des Netzes würden immer durch das Zusammenspiel mehrerer Software´s und ihre kontinuierliche Veränderungen beeinflussen werden (vgl. Münker 2009: 21) Die soziale Praxis der Softwareprogrammierung der Open Softwarebewegung der 80ern habe das Social Web mitgeprägt, diese blieben aber trotzdem auf einen kleinen Kreis an Aktiven beschränkt. So auch Künstler die in den 80ern und 90ern durch subversive und provokative Aktionen die Netzkultur beeinflussten (vgl. Münker 2009: 23-24) (*Rollen von Open Source etc. Heute?). Jedoch sei das Netz in seinen ersten 30 Jahren durch starke hierarchische Steuerung geprägt gewesen (Beteiligte = Regierungen, ihren Institutionen und Unternehmen). Gleichzeitig stelle die Dezentralität (z.B. die Strukturen der Produktion und Distribution von Wissen, Kultur und Information) des Netzes einen gewichtigen Faktor für seine Dynamiken dar (vgl. Münker 2009: 50-51). So seien auch die technischen Grundlagen kein Ergebnis eines zentral gesteuerten Prozesses, sondern beruhe vielmehr auf der "Kollaboration und Kooperation vieler einzelner Programmierer" (Münker 2009: 50). Neben der Software würden auch die sinkenden Kosten und steigende Breitbandanschlüsse eine Nutzungszunahme beschleunigen, jedoch würden die technischen und operativen Parameter keine hinreichende Bedingung darstellen, die die massenhafte Nutzung des Web 2.o erklären (vgl. Münker 2009: 23). "Medien können immer nur das tun, was ihre technische Ausstattung erlaubt" (Münker 2009: 56). Medientechniken stellen Rahmenbedingungen für gestalterische Möglichkeitsräume und somit für unsere Handlungs- und Kommunikationsweisen dar. Gleichzeitig wirken diese wiederum auf die Medientechnik ein (vgl. Münker 2009: 56). Da Medien ambivalent seien und unterschiedliche Nutzungsweisen zulassen würden, können sie nicht als handlungs- und verhaltensdeterministische Parameter betrachtet werden (vgl. Münker 2009: 58). Kulturelle Anwendung und Technikentwicklungen ständen somit in einem engen Wechselverhältnis (vgl. Münker 2009: 61). soziale Praxen "Die 'Killeraplikationen' der Mobilkommunikations- und Informationsindustrie von morgen werden nicht Hardwaregeräte oder Softwareprogramme sein, sondern soziale Praktiken. Die weitreichensten Veränderungen werden ... aus der Art und Weise von Beziehungen, Unternehmen, Gemeinschaften und Märkten entstehen, welche die Infrastruktur ermöglicht." (Rheingoldt 2007: 359 in: Münker 2009: 25-26) "Die vernetzte public sphere ist nicht aus Werkzeugen gemacht, sondern aus sozialen Praktiken, welche durch die Werkzeuge ermöglicht wurden." (Benkler 2006: 219 in: Münker 2009: 26) "Man kann das Internet uns seine Medien nur verstehen, wenn man sich ansieht, was seine Nutzer aus ihm machen." (Münker 2009: 71)Die spezifische Medialität des Web 2.0 und digitaler Öffentlichkeiten erkläre sich nur durch Effekte der sozialen Interaktion und nicht technisch (vgl. Münker 2009: 71) Die neuen sozialen Aktionsarten seien technisch nicht vor determiniert, sondern die digitale Medien entstünden erst durch ihren Gebrauch (vgl. Münker 2009: 23, 25-26). "Die entscheidenden Impulse für die Entwicklung der digitalen Netzkultur gehen nicht, zumindest nicht zuerst von neuen technischen Spielzeugen aus ..." sondern " gehen von der Art und Weise aus, wie in sozialen Netzwerken ... die Adaption der je verfügbaren vernetzten Techniken in eindrucksvoller Geschwindigkeit neuen Ausdrucksformen der digitalen Medialität entstehen lassen - die wiederum die medialen Bausteine einer veränderten und sich weiter veränderten Sphäre digitaler Öffentlichkeit darstellen" (Münker 2009: 26) Das Netz ist kein egalitäres Gebilde sondern Teil unserer gesellschaftlicher Wirklichkeiten (vgl. Münker 2009: 70). Normative Regeln des Umfeldes stellen einen zentralen Faktor fuer Internetnutzung dar. Gleichzeitig reagiere das Netz auf "gesellschaftliche Integrationsversuche mit neuen Formen subversiver Unterwanderung" (Münker 2009: 67, Bsp. Pirate Bay)Verweis auf Derrida's: Wechselseitige Logiken der Supplementarität! (vgl. Münker 2009: 67). Tendenziell sei das Netz durch seine Dezentralität nicht kontrollierbar, auf der anderen Seite würden Webseiten verlinkte Regionen oder Interessensgemeinschaften herausbilden (vgl. Benkler2006: 248 in: Münker 2009: 69), auch gebe es eine quasi-Monopolstellung von Google, Facebook, Amazon etc. Individualisierung und Vernetzung im Wechselseitigen Zusammenspiel: Web 2.0 als Produkt interaktiver Prozesse: a.) Funktionsprinzip auf Basis der Individualisierungstrends, Egotüde, Selbstdarstellung auch: "Je mehr ich von mir preisgebe, desto relevanter werde ich im Netz" (Münker 2009:76). b.) Funktionsprinzip: Attraktivität durch Verlinkungen, Verbindungen z.B. der Profile bei Facebook. Alltagsrelevanzen: für viele Nutzer stellten Web 2.0 Anwendungsumgebungen keine alternativen Selbstdarstellungsmedien dar, sondern seien Teil des Alltages; so seien auch die meisten online Freunde Leute, mit denen man eh schon Kontakt habe (abhängig von der Anwendung? z.B. Unterschied Facebook und Myspace?!) digitale Medien und Web 2.0 werden Teil der Welt in der wir leben, als verlängerte Interaktionsmöglichkeiten (Münker 2009: 77, 79). Neben Bekannte würde man aber immer auch neuen Kontakte knüpfen; Internet, Web 2.0 = verstärkt sozialen Zusammenhalt auch über größere Distanzen hinweg , z.T schwache Bindungen, diese haben aber den Vorteil das Idee schnellere Verbreitung fänden und sozialer Unterschiede schneller überwunden werden würden. Schwache Bindungen allgemein seien wichtig für Erfolgschancen und gesellschaftliche Integration (vgl. Münker 2009: 83, 85) → die vernetzte Öffentlichkeit als Zusammenspiel schwacher und enger Bindungen (vgl. Münker 2009: 86) neuen ökonomische Praxen: spezielle Netzökonomien für z.B. Nischenprodukte wären offline nicht möglich, mit Web 2.0 kommen neue Geschäftmodelle für Nischenprodukte, auch würden non-proprietäre ökonomische Praktiken an Bedeutung gewinnen wie Open Source, Open Acces; Richard Stallman als ein ideeler Pionier (Münker 2009 92 ) kollektives Wissen und der Erfolg von Wikipedia ab Seite 95ff …kommt noch offline/online Schnittstellen Diese werden nur am Rande konkreter angesprochen, so wie z.B. hier: *Das Web 2.o gibt es nicht, genauso wenig wie es das Internet gibt: Unterschiede der medialen Umgebungen und Nutzungsweisen (vgl. Münker 2009: 74) *"Was gerade im Netz geschieht, ist natürlich keineswegs nur für das Netz wichtig, die Auswirkungen reichen weit über das Internet und seine Nutzer hinaus" (Münker 2009: 27) (*nur unidirektional???). Hierbei sieht Münker weitreichende Veränderungen durch das Web 2.o für die ganze Welt kommen (vgl. Münker 2009: 28). *Normative Regeln des Umfeldes stellen einen zentralen Faktor für Internetnutzung dar (vgl. Münker 2009: 69). *für viele Nutzer: kein alternatives Selbstdarstellungsmedium, sondern Teil des Alltages (Münker 2009: 77) Web 2.o in Kürze nach Münker * charakterisierende Schlagorte: Interaktion, Kommunikation, Partizipation (vgl. Münker 2009: 17) *für viele Nutzer: kein alternatives Selbstdarstellungsmedium, sondern Teil des Alltages (vgl. Münker 2009: 77). * verstärkt sozialen Zusammenhalt auch über größere Distanzen (vgl. Münker 2009: 83). * Ergänzung oder Konkurrenz zu klass. Massenmedien? (vgl. Münker 2009: 50ff) In jedem Fall = Durchbrechung ihrer Monopolstellung, personelle, institutionelle etc. Überschneidungen (vgl. Münker 2009: 32-33, 129-131); in USA als Konkurrenz? z.B. viele kleine regionale Zeitungen machen zu, aber nicht Zeitung wichtig für Demokratie, sondern Journalismus (vgl. Münker 2009: 123) * Großteil im Web = private Fotos und Texte, kleiner Teil = journalistische Stil, Inhalte (Münker 2009: 125-127), professionalisierte Blogs wiederum große NutzerInnenzahlen z.B. Bildblog, Hufington Post * Soziale Medien = Zentrum des zentrumslosen Netzes, Motor der Entwicklung (vgl. Münker 2009: 127) * Profit = wichtige Antriebskraft im Web 2.0, keine Alternative zum Kapitalismus (ermöglicht trotzdem Nischen=wichtig für alternative Öffentlichkeiten vgl. Münker 2009: 91-92) * Web 2.0 NutzerInnen seien mehr sozial interessiert und integriert, Web 2.o sei mehr als intersubjketive Kommunikation (vgl. Münker 2009: 87ff). *Entsteht und aktualisiert sich fortwährend durch gemeinsame, interaktive Nutzung (vgl. Münker 2009: 10-12, 23-27) * Digitale Öffentlichkeit belohnt Öffnung mit Toleranz und Abschottung mit Ignoranz (Münker 2009: 124 * Onliner pflegen ihre Kontakte offline besser als der % Offliner (www.nortononlineliving.com in: Münker 2009: 86) * Hohe Geschwindigkeiten von Informationsaufnahme und Weitergabe zentraler Faktor der neue Formen digitaler Öffentlichkeiten, Beispiel: Blogosphäre (vgl. Münker 2009: 17, 82) * Multidirektionalität (z.B. auch eine Nachricht an viele) (Münker 2009: u.a. 83) * Mobilisierung der Anwendungen (über Möglichkeit von überall auf Onlinequellen Zugriff zu haben)(Münker 2009: u.a. 83) * Logik: Je mehr Nutzer sich beteiligen, desto größer ist der Nutzen * Charakterisierung nach Interaktions- und Partizipationsmöglichkeiten: von Amazon (niedriger Grad) und Wikipedia (hoher Grad) (vgl. Münker 2009: 15) * Die drei populärsten Anwendungen: Facebook, Youtube und Wikipedia dar (vgl. Münker 2009: 18) * Begriffsauseinandersetzung (vgl. Münker 2009: 20ff) *Manchmal wird der Anschein vermittelt, dass Web 2.0 wäre per se sozial und öffentlich Literatur u.a. -Rheingoldt: Smart Mobs. The Next social Revolution (orig.) zitiert nach Kapitel: Smart Mobs. Die Macht der mobilen Vielen, in: Bruns, Reichert (Hrsg.): Reader neue Medien, Texte zur digitalen Kultur und KOmmunikation, Bielefeld: transcript: 2/2007 -Benkler, Yochai: The wealth of Networks. How Social Production Transforms Markets and Freedom, New Have/London: Yale UP 2006 Lawrence Lessing - Münker, Roessler (Hrsg, 1997): Mythos Internet; Frankfurt am Main: Suhrkam - Münker, Roessler (Hrsg, 2002): Praxis Internet; Frankfurt am Main: Suhrkamp - Albert Làszlò Barabàasi (Netzwerktheoretiker, 2003): Linked: How Everything Is Connected to Everything Else and What It Means for Business, Science, and Everyday Life; Plume-Verlag Statistiken u.a.: *www.comescore.com, (Facebook und Youtube) *Jim Studie 2008 des Medienpädagogischen Forschungsverbundes Südwest, (Internetnutzung von Jugendlichen), www.mpfs.de... *http://www.mpfs.de/ Allensbach Comp- und Technikanalyse, Institut für Demoskopie 2008 (Internet im Vergleich zu anderen Medien) ] Definition: Internet *Technische Plattform zur Erzeugung von Medien (Münker 2009: 53). *Das Internet ist eine technische Infrastruktur, die digitale Programme bereithaelt, welche im Gebrauch mediale Umgebungen generieren (Münker 2009: 65)